Hidden
by Chaos Queen2.0
Summary: Aiden is running from a a dark past straight into an unclear future where the only sure thing is that she must protect Eragon with her life and that of her dragon, Caj, or face something worse than death. AN Eragon isn't in it for a few chapters.
1. Chapter 1

A/N Alright, this is my first real story here so please don't be insanely harsh. I know this chapter seems weird but it should get better farther in. And Aiden might seem really Mary-sue right now but she is definitely not going to save the world or instantly win anyone's heart or suddenly be best friends with any of the main characters. In the summary I say she's a rider and she will be soon but that doesn't mean she's going to be way more powerful than -or even as powerful as – Eragon.

Disclaimer: I really wish it was mine but no.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Aiden Otho bit down on her lip until her teeth met in the middle of it as the whip came down on her back once again. 'Why can't you just give in?' a deceptively casual voice asked from off to her left. 'It would make life so much easier for both of us.'

Aiden winced as the whip came down again and turned as far as she could to her left to glare at the man towering over her thin and bleeding form. Which wasn't very far because she was laying face down on the floor with her wrists and ankles pinned by magic. 'Will the standard answer suffice or do you wish an elaborate speech, master?'

The man's face contorted in anger and the force of the whip on her back increased before stopping for a second. But her punishment was far from done and one of the man's boots made sharp contact with her ribs. The boot hit her side repeatedly until they both heard something crack and Aiden started coughing up blood. Then the kicking stopped.

'I don't know why you continue to resist your destiny child. You belong to me; even your pathetic mother's curses cannot break a life-bond. You will face your fate or die here one day. All it would take is for you to reach out to one of the dragon eggs and let it hatch for you.' The man growled.

'And let you take over Surda and crush the Varden? I think not.' Aiden laughed coldly.

The man roared and grabbed her by the throat. He canceled the bonds holding Aiden to the floor and slammed her against the cold stone wall, holding her so that her toes barely brushed the floor. Aiden couldn't restrain the scream that came when her raw back hit the wall. The man leaned close to her so that she had to look into his eyes; cold, heartless, unfeeling eyes that were so much like her own in all but color.

'Insolent, worthless girl! Why can you not see the benefit that the Varden's defeat will bring to the Empire?' He yelled at her.

'A twisted empire ruled by an insane man who would kill his own family to gain power.' Aiden choked out as evenly as she could with his hand around her throat. 'You are not a king nor are you a father.'

Galbatorix's hand tightened around her throat, 'Oh, but I am and you will see that someday soon or you will suffer the same fate as all the other traitors. You are a pathetic, worthless child who does not understand the truth of things. You have lived so far only through my good grace, else you would have died as a child, but that will not last forever. If you continue to disobey me you will die, your life is worth nothing if you cannot be useful.'

'You might as well kill me now then, I will not help you.' Aiden challenged. Galbatorix's eyes flashed with something unidentifiable for a second, and then he raised a hand and whispered something that she couldn't hear. A ball of fire formed around his fist and he raised it above her head, 'Do it then.' Her voice remained even and relatively controlled, as if she was not the one only seconds from death. The same thing flashed in Galbatorix's eyes again and he lowered his fist and let the fire fade away. Aiden looked almost disappointed but her face quickly cleared. 'I thought not, even the Great King Galbatorix has a weakness.'

And then his fist was smashing into her face and her head was slamming into the wall so hard that stars danced in her vision. Galbatorix dropped Aiden and turned away to call the servant waiting just outside. Aiden slid down the wall and fell flat on her face, coughing up blood and shaking from the pain that every breath caused.

Someone carefully slipped an arm around Aiden and lifted her into a sitting position against the wall. A familiar face came into her field of vision accompanied by a soft voice making reassuring noises that she couldn't understand, that was about when the world cutout.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Aiden woke up hours later in her own bed several floors above the dungeon where she had been tortured. There was a soft rumbling coming from somewhere near her feet and slowly migrating towards her head until a small black and white cat appeared beside her and butted his head against her hand as if to ask for attention.

-I see you're finally awake, sleepyhead. - A male voice sounded inside Aiden's head.

'Shut it, you.' Aiden mumbled to the cat, whose name was actually Gigi. 'I have a headache. Go get Sarri.'

The cat ran from the room and returned seconds later with a brown haired, blue-eyed servant girl. The same one who had helped her in the dungeons and also one of the few people in the castle Aiden trusted. 'What time is it?' Aiden demanded while trying to sit up.

'Seven in the evening, my lady.' Sarri replied. She rushed forward to help Aiden sit the rest of the way, careful to avoid touching her bandaged back and ribs. 'His Majesty demands you be at dinner promptly at eight. I tried to get you excused but he does not seem to care that he almost killed you, your highness.'

Aiden smiled faintly, 'It's all right Sarri, I doubt he'd care if he did kill me. As for dinner, I'll just suffer through it like always; just make sure everything's ready when I get back. And don't call me my lady.'

'You can't wish to continue with the plan with such injuries Aiden. You'll be half dead if you even manage to get out of the city. Stay at least until you're healed.' Sarri said, looking absolutely horrified.

'I can't Sarri and you know it. I might be half dead when I get out of here but I'll definitely be dead if I stay any longer. I can't stop one of the eggs from hatching for me much longer, and then Galbatorix will have all he needs to win what war there is with the Varden.' Aiden said harshly, 'Do you want to spend the rest of your life as a slave here or do you want to see our world free? I have to go Sarri; the Varden is all that's left of the resistance. The people are withering under Galbatorix's rule, their will is broken, they will not fight unless they have a powerful leader.'

'And you think you can be this leader?' Sarri demanded, her eyes filling with tears. 'You think that you can lead them to victory? All you will do is get yourself killed! You are bound to the king; even you cannot escape his magic for long.'

Aiden's expression softened slightly. 'No, Sarri, I don't think I can be their leader. But it is my wyrda to find the one that can be. And as for Galbatorix's magic, I'm not stupid. I know I cannot avoid his rage for long, even far away from here he will find me. But I can still bear his torture for gods know how long and keep him from finding out anything useful. I don't need forever, just long enough.'

'I know my lady, but I worry for what lengths he will go to in order to get you back' Sarri admitted softly.

'Well, let's not think about that now, dear one, we'll cross that bridge when we come to it. Help me get ready for dinner and then find everything I'll need for tonight.' Aiden said. Her mouth tugging into the faintest of half smiles.

And so Sarri helped Aiden out of the soft night shirt the healers had put her in after bandaging her wounds and into a beautiful blood red dress with long sleeves to hide her wounds and a black bodice. While Sarri laced up the back of the dress Aiden brushed wavy two-inch past shoulder length blonde hair and tied it in a bun at the back of her head.

'I'm done, Aiden.' Sarri's voice broke Aiden out of her thoughts and she turned to face the other girl. 'You look beautiful, my lady.'

Aiden laughed and shook her head. 'Not nearly as much as you.'

And it was true, at almost sixteen Aiden might be very pretty, but she wasn't traditionally beautiful. She was as tall as most boys and built of lean muscle, though thin and relatively curvy; her hair was thick and honey-blonde in color, but when it caught the light at the right angle it had silver tints, and the ends of her hair were midnight black; upper lip length bangs fell to cover her left eye, which glinted silver in the candle light; Aiden's silver iris's were rimmed by a thin band of black on the outside and a band of blood red around the pupil; her bottom lip was slightly fuller than the top, giving her the faintest of pouts and had faint scars from being bitten through to many times to count; her skin was lightly tanned and dry from being outside for long periods of time; her eyebrows were dark and prone to trying to disappear into her hair; and her nose had been broken before. All things considered the elves would have considered her one of the more attractive humans and she certainly got second glances from most men but she was oddly otherworldly and Sarri definitely outmatched her for normal human beauty.

Sarri herself was of normal height with straight hair, shining eyes, and stunning curves. She was probably the most beautiful woman in the castle and all the visiting ladies hated her for it. But she always insisted that Aiden was prettier, as a servant she was uncomfortable thinking of herself as better than her mistress. 'Don't be silly, you look like an elf standing there. You're so much like your mother I could almost believe that she was standing before me again.'

Aiden smiled, her mother had been the only elf Galbatorix managed to capture during the war. Her name had been Addia and she had sworn never to reveal anything to Galbatorix, but over the years he had fallen in a twisted love with her and she had been forced to marry him. A year after Aiden had been born Addia had killed herself because Galbatorix had been close to breaking the oaths she had taken in the ancient language. 'I wish.'

And then the smile was gone. 'I'd better hurry if I'm to get to dinner on time. Gods know what he'd do to me if I was late.'

Sarri blanched, 'Yes, hurry. I'll take care of everything so that you can just rest when you get back.'

Aiden nodded and then turned and rushed out the heavy oak doors to that led into the hall. She made her way through a maze of corridors until she found the door she was looking for. The doors into the private dining hall that Galbatorix used for dinners with Aiden were ornately carved and Aiden wished she could spend all day staring at them instead of going into the dining hall and facing the monster that it held.

-Go on, Aiden. The sooner this is finished the sooner we can leave. - Gigi had followed her from her room and was standing beside her, facing the door.

Aiden sighed before reaching out one hand to knock. 'Come in.' Boomed a voice from the other side of the door. With a wince Aiden pushed the door open and entered.

End Chapter One

Alright people this is my first real story here so advice would be appreciated. Constructive criticism is welcome but if you hate it enough to bother flaming please just stop reading.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Alright, I had this done ages ago but my mom's computer decided to fry itself so she's using the one I usually use and I haven't been able to get on the internet much. I barely had enough time to transfer this onto the computer in my room so I could edit it. It's really long because I just kept adding to it when I couldn't use the other computer to post it. I couldn't remember if I said Aiden was fifteen or sixteen in the last chapter but I meant for it to be fifteen so that's what I used in this chapter.

I have no beta so all mistakes are mine and the computer's.

-This is talking with their minds. - : This is anything long in the ancient language. : _This is usually thoughts unless another explanation is give. _ I think that's everything.

Disclaimer: Wishing, but no.

Chapter Two

Aiden pushed open the door into the dining hall, careful not to step on Gigi as he entered beside her. The room was empty except for Galbatorix himself sitting at the head of the table and an orange tabby sitting beside him.

It was a little known fact that Galbatorix was quite fond of cats, they frequently had interesting personalities and they rarely questioned his rule because it didn't affect them. The castle was absolutely filled with the furry beasts; Gigi was simply the one she had taken a liking to because he hated Galbatorix almost as much as she did.

'Sit, Aiden.' Galbatorix commanded, waving at the seat across from him.

Aiden dropped tiredly into the seat, the numbing potions the healers had used on her injuries were beginning to where off and her back and ribs were aching along with the growing bruise on her left cheekbone. 'Why could you not let me rest, master? I am tired and it is hard to move.'

'Dinner with family should not be missed for such minor and self-inflicted injuries.' Galbatorix stated coldly.

Aiden ground her teeth in anger. He viewed all of his torture when she refused to let an egg hatch for her as self inflicted injury because if she did let an egg hatch it would stop. 'Why do you bother with this? You've won, it's over! The dwarves have retreated, the elves refuse to fight you, and the Varden are no more than a thorn in you side. Your great war is over, the last of the riders died with Morzan and Jezza. You need no more help with this, let the dragons die with what little honor they have left.'

Jezza was a female member of the forsworn whose dragon, Sol, had been killed the year after Aiden was born. When Sol died people assumed Jezza did to, but the truth was that she had lived on long after Morzan was killed. Aiden was ten when the true last of the forsworn had died and she still mourned the woman. Jezza had been one of the few forsworn who joined against there will when they were given no other choice but their dragons death, and she had regretted it until the day she died.

'But you could be the beginning of a new generation of riders, Aiden. I wish only to give you what deserve. For you to feel the power of being a rider, together we could bring the whole of Alagaesia under our rule. It would be like the riders of old and the land would flourish again. There would be no war if we ruled everything.' Galbatorix spoke enticingly and for a moment Aiden fell into his dream as so many others had before.

And then she forced herself to remember the way he had ordered her first maid killed for telling her stories of the Varden. And how the first time she had refused to let a dragon egg hatch for her Galbatorix had thrown her down a flight of stairs, breaking both of her legs and messing up her right hip and both knees, he had cursed the wounds so that they wouldn't heal correctly and Aiden still had trouble sparring; if she was hit the wrong way on the leg she had massive attacks. The traumatic memories had the desired effect, Galbatorix's influence on her mind was broken and she was forced back to reality just as servants entered with food.

Galbatorix growled as Aiden broke his influence on her mind; it was a completely inhuman sound that made the servants cower as they set the food before him and practically ran for the door. 'I don't want your power, _father._ I won't help you conquer Alagaesia; it'll never be like the riders of old again, especially under your rule. As I said, the last of the old riders died with Jezza and Morzan, the time of dragons is over.'

As Aiden cut her food she looked up and met Galbatorix's cold stare with one of her own, that was a mistake. As soon as their eyes met small X shaped scars on Aiden's temples began glowing white, and the pain of her wounds intensified. The knife she had been cutting her food with slipped from Aiden's fingers as her whole body went limp and she was drawn into the farthest corners of her own mind.

-You will learn respect for those who know more than yourself. - Galbatorix's voice sounded inside Aiden's mind. –The riders of old are dead, yes. But I will build a new order of riders, stronger and more focused than the old. I am giving you the opportunity to be their leader, second only to myself. –

He showed her a mental picture of dragons in all the colors of the rainbow flying together, peace radiated off of the image and Aiden couldn't help but be enticed to just give up. –No. – She finally managed to grind out.

-Think about it, my daughter. – Galbatorix ordered. –We will begin again tomorrow. Finish eating and do not let me see you again until then. -

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Aiden sat slumped in her chair long after Galbatorix swept out of the room, followed by his cat. She only awakened fully when Gigi jumped onto her lap and poked at her with his cold nose. –Get up, Aiden. – He ordered, -We have to go, hurry. Sarri is worried about you. –

-Yes. – Aiden agreed faintly. – Go. Tell her I have something to do before we can continue, just give me twenty minutes. –

As Gigi ran from the room Aiden drained the wine glass that had been set in front of her with the food and got up. Touching the scars on her temples she hissed as she felt the remaining heat, the scars were cursed by Galbatorix so that he could gain access to her mind and keep her from shutting him out, he couldn't see her memories unless he actually broke the barriers around her mind so it was only useful for torturing her and forcing her to see things. She wandered down the table and grabbed an empty wine glass.

Aiden pulled several tiny bottles from a small bag on her belt and poured multicolored liquids from them into the glass until the mix turned black. Then she capped all the bottles and shoved them back into the bag.

Picking up the glass Aiden left the room at a brisk walk, careful not to let any of the liquid leave the glass. After several minutes she arrived at a black stone door that barred the way for all but the few who knew it's password. Aiden whispered the correct words and stood back as the massive doors creaked open; revealing a room that held two immense coffins the one on the right was made of black stone with silver designs covering it, the other was completely clear with black designs.

In between the coffins was a broad black pillar with words melted into it. The pillar said:

_Here lies Addia,_

_Daughter of the forest,_

_And beloved mother of our Princess,_

_Who spent her life imprisoned,_

_And has now been freed._

_(This is just a break because the stupid thing doesn't come out right otherwise)_

_Beside her lies Jezza,_

_Who was a Great Rider,_

_Second and Last of the Forsworn,_

_And beloved guide to me,_

_She chose her fate long ago,_

_And has more than paid her punishment,_

_Let her soul fly free._

Aiden smiled and traced the words with callused fingers. She had written the second part when she was barely ten, in honor of Jezza who had been like an older sister to her even though she was the King's mistress and over a hundred years older than her.

Stepping back Aiden pulled a small pouch off of her belt and added a pinch of the red powder it held to the glass in her hand. The whole mixture turned blood red and Aiden raised it to her lips. With a deep breath Aiden swallowed half of the foul drink and threw the rest at the pillar. As soon as it hit Aiden spoke in the ancient language: Here lie those that I wish to awaken, a bond that was broken must be reinstated. :

There was a flash of light and then Aiden collapsed to her knees, blood colored dress pooling around her. Her chin dropped to her chest and she once again journeyed to the farthest corners of her mind.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Aiden found herself kneeling in a clearing surrounded by towering trees. In front of her were two women, one of them was fair skinned with long silver hair and blue eyes, she was definitely an elf but she looked very much like Aiden. The other had shorter black hair and lightly tanned skin, her eyes were black as night with blood red pupils and when she smiled she revealed unnaturally pointed canine teeth. They were both tall and appeared to be in their late twenties.

-Why have you called us here, my daughter? - The silver haired one asked.

-I wish only to ask for advice on what to do once I have escaped with one of the dragon eggs. – Aiden said

Addia nodded as her companion approached Aiden. The other woman smiled and pulled Aiden to her feet. –Get up, dear one. You have grown up well, I have been watching. - Jezza said lightly. –I see you have kept my gift. - She tugged on the half-inch of black at the bottom of Aiden's hair. –Now, on to more important matters.-

Addia shook her head and smiled before speaking. –I can feel the prophecy drawing closer, dear child. The time to face your part in it draws near. When you leave Uru'Baen you must go to Carvahall and find the former rider Brom, he knows the prophecy and I have no doubt he will train you. He is a member of the Varden and is waiting to train the rider of the dragon that hatches from the stolen egg, the rider you must protect. By all the signs that egg should be hatching soon. -

Jezza made a quieting motion and took over for Addia. -There is little we can tell you to help; you must make such decisions for yourself. I am allowed to tell you this though. Listen to the witch, Angela, even if all she tells you doesn't make sense at the time; trust only in your own heart, no one else's will tell you what you need; when you find the other rider be cautious, your job is to protect him, not trust him with all of your secrets; do not trust in old friends, there is darkness in all things, even those you know best. And when all seems lost and you are alone with no way to follow, look to the star of Aiden. -

-I don't understand. Why can no one be trusted? Who's Angela? - Aiden demanded.

- We must go now, my child. There is another who wishes to speak to you. -Addia said as she and Jezza began to fade. -It will all make sense in time. -

-No! Don't leave, I need you. - Aiden yelled.

Jezza shook her head.-I'm sorry, Aiden, we can't stay. You'll have to get on without us for awhile, if we could we would visit you every day. But it's not allowed. – The world spiraled into blinding light before Aiden could reply.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

But instead of waking up back in the castle as she expected Aiden found herself facing a man she had never before met. They were sitting next to a river that thundered off of a cliff only feet away, the cliff overlooked a valley with a small town in it.

-Who are you? - She asked the man- no, elf. His hair was cut close to his skull and bright silver in color; though she could only see his back she could tell that he was strong, his shoulders were broad and muscles rippled just beneath skin that was unnaturally tan for an elf.

There was laughter in his deep voice when he answered. -Do you not recognize me, dear one? I am your creator, I sent you to this world to fulfill the prophecy I made several hundred years ago, just before my death. - He stood easily and turned to face her.

Aiden froze in shock. He stood several inches taller than her and was incredibly handsome but that was not what stopped her; in his nearly perfect face were her eyes, exactly the same shape and colors. -Y-you're the one I'm named after? The one who prophesized me being sent to protect our saviour? -

The man smiled. -You are quick; it's nice to know I made the right choice. Yes, I prophesized your arrival and your duty to protect the next rider. But more than that; I sent you here through my own magic, which makes us linked. -

-That's impossible. - Aiden objected. -No one has that kind of power. -

-But it's not, my dear, because I managed it. It took years of work, spell after spell until I finally knew it would work. You are my greatest legacy. - He looked far to pleased with himself. -Have you never wondered why your name is Aiden Otho? Isn't it a bit odd to be named Aiden's Faith? It's because you are literally a physical representation of my faith in Alagaesia. If I did not have faith that this world could rise to beat Galbatorix I would never have sent you. - He smiled at Aiden easily.

-What am I to call you then, if we share the same name? - Aiden asked. This man unsettled her, it was odd to see eyes the same as her own hold so much laughter and joy. And if he truly was who he said then she could not afford to anger him with stupid questions.

The man's smile turned to a frown and he began pacing along the river bank. -I hadn't thought of that. -

-An old friend of mine sometimes calls me Ai, I could call you that. - Aiden said hesitantly.

-You mean that lover of yours? I don't need a pet name, but if it's the best we can think of I suppose it'll do. – Ai conceded with a sigh.

-He's not important. – Aiden objected. –And Sarri calls me by it to. -

-If you don't care for him why the hell do you… - Ai began.

-I do care for him, just not that way. – Aiden snapped. –I've known him since I was so little I can barely remember a time without him. We've been friends our whole lives and it's nice to have someone who's there, comfort is comfort. -

-It doesn't matter, I was only curious – Ai said. Then he smiled again. –But don't ruin my shining moment, the prophecy is coming true and I'm pretty sure I made the right choice for who should carry it out.-

Aiden frowned. –Do you need to keep pointing out that I have no choice about what to do with my life. And stop smiling like that, this kingdom's in the middle of a war. - raising a hand to her forehead Aiden sighed, she had things to do and this man wasn't making them any easier for her. –Why the hell do you look so young anyway, you don't look like a great rider to me. -

-Because, sweet child, I simply chose not to look as old as most other elves when I was a rider, it threw people off and made them underestimate me- Ai told her, still way to happy for her liking.

It was true that Ai didn't look like a great rider; he looked to be barely into his early twenties. His face was handsome and perfect, his jaw strong but completely smooth and free of even the faintest hint of a beard. She couldn't help but compare his looks to her own. There was a faint dimple in his chin and Aiden raised a hand to touch the matching one on her own face, full lips pulled back in a smile so unlike her own half-frown, his nose was straight and unbroken, his eyebrows lighter to match his silver hair. But what she was drawn to most were his eyes, where hers held hate and bitterness and fear for what might happen his showed happiness and trust, but beneath the surface Aiden caught a brief glimpse of sorrow and something that made her think of long years of loneliness. When Ai caught her staring Aiden quickly tuned away.

-Now, it's time for you to go, my dear. Your friend worries for you and you need rest before your escape. It is sad that you have to leave so soon, I have been waiting for a very long time to have someone to talk with. - Ai informed her.

-Can you not speak to the other dead riders? - Aiden asked.

-No. – Ai sighed. -It took many spells to let me remain here, bound to my star. Your mother and Jezza are the only others who have achieved this state and even they can only remain outside the void for a short time. -

The cliff began to fade around her and Aiden became faintly aware of the real world. -Wait! - She yelled. -Will I ever see you again? -

Ai turned halfway to look at her. -Look to the red star when you seek guidance and I will be there. -

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

When Aiden awoke in the tomb of Addia and Jezza she stood slowly, her legs were stiff from kneeling on the cold floor and her back was bleeding freely into the bandages. With a wince and a sigh she started off at an easy trot back to her room.

When she got their Aiden found Sarri and Gigi waiting anxiously for her. 'Where have you been Aiden? I thought the king had found us out.' Sarri asked while helping Aiden out of her dress and bandages. Aiden reached to touch the bands of unmarked metal around her upper-arms and tugged slightly, once again they refused to move. Sighing she resolved herself to find a way to remove them, they were getting annoying. The bands were meant to hold magic and were quite handy, but when her father had given them to her he hadn't mentioned that she couldn't take them off. Trying one last time to remove them she ground her teeth and ignored them.

'Learning.' Was Aiden's answer as she stepped into the hot bath Sarri had waiting for her. 'What time is it?'

'Eleven. Everything is ready; we can start in an hour.' Sarri answered. There was a knock on the main door to the room. Without a word Sarri swept out of the large bathing room, taking Aiden's dress with her.

Aiden's brow furrowed and the right corner of her lips pulled down into a half-frown, she hadn't realized that she had spent so much time in the tomb, she would have to find the last few things she needed fast. She cleaned herself hurriedly and was just getting out of the tub when Sarri returned with clean clothes and something sitting atop them.

Silently she proffered the package. Aiden ripped it open and found a thick, heavy leather-bound book full of blank pages. With a sigh she tossed it to the side and grabbed for the clothes, it was a present from her father; when he wasn't torturing her Galbatorix showered his only child with gifts. She had never wanted for anything but a father's love. This present was nothing new, Aiden spent most of her free time sitting in the stables drawing the horses and reading books from before the riders fall.

Before Aiden could get dressed Sarri stopped her and showed her a new roll of bandages and a container of something to put on the wounds. With a few mumbled complaints Aiden sat on the floor while the other girl applied the thick cream inside of the jar to her wounds and rewrapped her chest and back. As soon as Sarri was done Aiden began dressing again.

Sarri picked up the book and left the room as Aiden dressed. She smiled as she saw what the other girl had brought for her to wear, unlike other servants she never bother to pretend she didn't notice Aiden's unconventional form of dress. So instead of having to send Sarri back for different clothes several times she received pants and a loose shirt without even a request.

Aiden entered her main room while securing her belt and surveyed the only part of the palace that she dared call home. The main room was huge and the walls were lined with book shelves that were full to the top with some of the rarest books in the Empire, from histories of the riders to tales about elves and heroes of old. In front of the shelves was an old desk situated so that whoever sat at it was directly across from the door and could view the whole area. The only clear wall space was taken up by a large bed and a dresser that came up to waist height with a stool in front of it so that Aiden could watch in a mirror as Sarri did her hair.

There were three small doors leading to Sarri's room, the bathing room, and the walk-in closet respectively. The door to the closet had a full-length mirror hanging on it. Heading to the closet Aiden opened the door roughly and entered the space that was twice the size of the average commoner's bedroom.

Pushing a row of clothes to the side Aiden opened a hidden compartment in the wall and pulled out it's contents. In her hands was a stack of worn books and loose paper that was discolored from age. These were her true treasures; the notes and journals of the Thirteen Forsworn. They contained summaries of some of the greatest battles of the war, notes on the conditions of the land, carefully drawn maps, plots and battle-plans, and notes on their standing in the Empire. Her favourite entries though were the personal ones; the ones that talked about their lives before joining Galbatorix, wonderings on what might have happened if they hadn't joined him, entries about their dragons, and just ramblings from when they had nothing better to do. They gave brief glimpses into the true lives of the Forsworn and were the most accurate records of how Galbatorix had defeated the riders.

Aiden closed the compartment and pulled the clothes back over it. She then grabbed several changes of clothes for her journey and returned to the main room where Sarri was waiting for her.

Stopping at the dresser Aiden slipped on the rings she usually wore on all but her left ring-finger. The rings on forefinger and pinky-finger of her left hand and the thumb of her right hand were wide and plain silver; the one on her left middle finger had a blood red ruby set in it's top. On her left thumb a heavy gold ring shaped like a snake stared at her with emerald eyes; the ring on her right forefinger was made of multiple vine-like strands all crisscrossing each other; on her right middle finger was a silver ring with odd patterns on it; her ring-finger was adorned with a wide black band whose top was carved into a rose in matching color; a silver dragon with red eyes glared evilly at anyone who caught sight of it resting on her pinky finger. The rings had all been presents from Galbatorix at one time or another.

A pendant shaped like a half moon with a star held next to it was carelessly thrown around her neck, quickly followed by a heavy chain bearing a sun charm and several more rings. A plain metal chain bearing a ring with Galbatorix's crest on it was more slowly lowered over her head. Glancing at herself in the mirror Aiden realized it was ridiculous to take so much jewelry with her but she couldn't help but feel that they were her last connection to the life she had led for almost sixteen years. With a shake of her head Aiden turned away.

Aiden handed Sarri her clothes and stuffed the books into a small pack waiting for her on the bed. She hurried around the room, pulling a few of her favourite books from the shelves. She paused at the desk and grabbed several books full of her drawings along with the new book Galbatorix had sent her and drawing equipment. All of these were added to her pack before she shouldered it.

Turning to Sarri, Aiden said, 'Take the clothes to the stable and pack them in my saddle bags. Tell Dez and Gareth that I'll be there as soon as I have the egg and they should saddle Doc now but I'll deal with Nick myself. Once you get back go to sleep and when you wake up take the letter to my father. Make sure to look frantic and confused, as though you know nothing. He cannot search your mind, you're under my protection. He shouldn't punish you. I have to go now.'

Suddenly Sarri's arms were wrapped tightly around Aiden's stomach, she was holding on like she would never let go. Aiden dropped her head slightly so that their foreheads rested against each other and their noses touched. Tears were flowing freely down Sarri's face and Aiden would have joined her if she could, but she hadn't cried more than a single tear in years and she wasn't quite sure it was possible for her to cry any more.

For a long moment they stood there, holding each other and Aiden wished that they could stay that way forever. Sarri had broken through the cold face Aiden showed the world five years ago after Jezza had died, putting a crack in the ice shield she wore around her heart. Gods she'd miss the girl.

After a minute they broke apart and Aiden smoothed the tears off of Sarri's cheeks. 'Take care of yourself and those stupid lugs waiting out in the stable for me, yeah? I'll miss you.' She kissed both of Sarri's cheeks. 'I'll get you outta here someday, love. I'm not abandoning you.' Aiden was promising it to herself just as much as to Sarri.

'I'll miss you, Ai. Be careful. And when you find this rider of yours knock him around the head for me, for stealing you away from us.' Sarri said in a voice thick with tears.

Aiden gave her a half-smile before they both left the room at light jogs, separating at the next corridor and heading in opposite directions.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Aiden had been running for ten minutes when she came across the hall that would lead her to where the two known dragon eggs were stored. But instead of turning down it she continued on into the depths of the castle, heading down past even the deepest of dungeons into a room that hardly anyone had entered before without being killed.

Stopping in the doorway Aiden searched her mind for the right words; Galbatorix had used magic to seal the room so that only those of his blood could pass through. Since she shared that blood she needed only say the right thing to be let through. Door of treasures, you guard a great secret. My blood may share only half your creator's but it is purer than his. My mind is full, I know all your secrets, you hide nothing from me but an empty room.

Aiden stepped through the door, hoping to the Gods she had said the right thing. If not, she was dead and her mission had failed before it even started.

Aiden let out a sigh of relief when she arrived on the other side unharmed. Shivering from the freezing temperature so far down in the belly of the castle Aiden walked to the platform in the center of the room. On its waist height surface rested a silvery-white dragon egg with black and blood-red veins.

Mesmerized Aiden stared at it's smooth surface, and for a few minutes the world seemed to stop around her. Shaking her head she pulled her pack off and took the egg carefully situating it on top of her books. She could barely close the top after the egg was in. Pulling the hood of her black cloak up she tucked the bag under her arm and turned to leave.

Just as she reached the door something caught her eye. A sword hung from the wall in a plain black sheath. The jewel in its pommel was blacker than night and appeared to suck in all of the dim light surrounding it from the torches on the walls. Without thinking Aiden took it off the wall and pulled it from its sheath.

Light glinted off of the bright silver blade and seemed to disappear into the black edges. She new the name of this sword, in it's time it had been almost as feared as its owner-Jezza- and she had named it Sheilven Wyrda, Coward's Fate. Running a finger down the edge Aiden winced when it cut her finger, 'Still sharp, old friend?'

Aiden strapped the sword across her back and replaced her cloak over top of it. Once again pulling up her hood and tucking the bag under her arm Aiden turned and ran out of the room.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Before heading to the stables Aiden took a detour and stopped in front of a plain door that appeared to be exactly like all of the others in that particular hall. Her hand hovered over the doorknob for a second before she pulled back with a sigh and a shake of her head.

She turned to leave but only got a few steps before someone pressed the tip of a knife under her chin and grabbed her around the waist. 'Were you going to leave without saying goodbye, Ai?' a male voice asked quietly in her ear.

Aiden stiffened, she new that voice, it belonged to the man she had come to see before deciding that it would be easier without goodbyes. 'I don't have time for games, love. Let me go.'

'I'd rather you stay but I'll let you go if you can give me an explanation for why you're going.' The man said, his breath hot on her neck.

'I…I can't.' Aiden sighed. 'You have to trust me, love, I'd tell you if I could but I don't want to put you in danger. If you care for me at all after all these years, let me go, forget I ever existed. Move on with your life, it'll be easy enough for someone like you to find another pretty girl.'

His answer was to drop the knife, turn Aiden around by the shoulders, and kiss her hard on the mouth. Pulling back he looked at her as if searching for something. 'I don't want just another pretty girl, I want this beautiful one. Stay here with me, there's no reason to leave.'

For a moment Aiden wavered, and then she shook her head and made her choice. 'No. I can't, I'm sorry, Murtagh. I have to go, but I won't forget. I have a feeling we'll meet again someday, for better or worse, it's our fate.'

Murtagh sighed in defeat. 'I didn't think so. You always did love the land more than anything else; you can't stand to see it ripped apart like this. Don't get yourself killed and I swear I'll find you someday.' He took her hand and pressed something into it. Looking down Aiden recognized his family's crest on the heavy ring resting on her palm. It was the ring she would have received when she came of age and Galbatorix announced the marriage that had been arranged since the day she was born.

Murtagh leaned down one last time and kissed her, softer this time than before, less desperate and searching. For a second Aiden let her guard down, the emotions sweeping through her showing for the briefest instant on her usually blank face before disappearing. No, she didn't love this man, but maybe she could have learned to.

Aiden let the faintest hint of sorrow slip through her stone cold mask as she pulled from his grip and walked away. She didn't look back as she left but if she had Aiden would have seen Murtagh stand and watch her go with the same distant sorrow on his face before turning and slipping quietly into his room and going to stand on his balcony looking over the stables.

As soon as Aiden turned the corner she stopped and leaned easily against the wall, staring at the ring in her hand. It was a strange thing to give her, but she supposed it was his way of saying that he wouldn't have minded to marry her, even if they were being forced to. And a way of telling her that he wasn't about to forget her. Making a sudden decision Aiden slipped the heavy ring onto her left ring finger, the only one without a ring.

Shaking out of her thoughts Aiden continued on towards the side door that would take her out to the king's private stables and her horses. As she walked Aiden checked that the egg was secure in it's bag and pulled a knife from one of her large black boots.

Nearing the door outside Aiden could hear the soldier in the guard post just outside of it shuffling around; he was there to guard the stable yard and the watch had just changed. Sarri would have had no trouble getting out and back in, servants and slaves did chores at all hours of the night and this was one of the doors they used most frequently, but if she left the guard would try to stop her. That left only one option, killing him.

Aiden unlocked the door as quietly as possible and cracked it open. She could just barely see the small room on the outside of the castle where the guard was and hear him pacing the cramped space. There was a soft glow coming from the huge windows. Aiden stepped out carefully, keeping in the shadows, and closed the door behind her.

As soon as she stepped away from the door freezing cold rain hit her, accompanied by icy wind that whipped her loose hair around her face. Grimacing Aiden turned just as the door to the guard station opened. 'Who're you?' The man standing in the brightly lit doorway demanded.

Without answering Aiden threw the knife in her hand at him. It hit him in the chest and he dropped to the muddy ground. Walking forward Aiden pulled the knife from his body without even a wince, she had seen men killed many times before and Galbatorix had even forced her to kill some herself as punishment. Hunching her shoulders against the wind Aiden started towards the stables halfway across the cobblestone yard, leaving the man where he had fallen.

As Aiden stepped inside the warm and well lit barn she was assailed by the smell of horses and the sound of the many animals it housed stirring restlessly. Multiple heads poked over their doors into the isle where Aiden stood and she petted each of them reassuringly as she made her way towards the center of the huge barn.

Near the middle of the barn two men in soldiers' uniforms waited with a large chestnut horse already saddled and ready to go. 'Hello Dez, Gareth, Doc.' she said, addressing the horse last.

Doc nickered softly and stretched his nose towards Aiden. She gently petted his soft muzzle, tracing the pink stripe of skin between his nostrils; it looked on the tip of his mostly dark nose. She also scratched the small, uneven white patch in the middle of his forehead; the small patch was mostly on the left side of his forehead pointing slightly towards his eye.

Turning toward the two men Aiden continued to pet the horse's muzzle. 'Is he ready to go?'

'Yes, Aiden. All packed and ready. Nick's saddle is ready to; you just need to get it on him.' Gareth confirmed. He was a well built man, with thick black hair that was going slightly gray at the temples and an easy smile and was a captain in the king's army. Beside him stood Dez, who was in his mid twenties, he was taller than Gareth with a nose that had been broken several times and a stubbly jaw. His hair to was black but it was shorter, only about a half inch long.

'No problem.' Aiden said with a crooked smirk. 'I don't see why you're so afraid of the poor boy; he's a perfect sweetheart once you get to know him.' That statement couldn't be farther from the truth; Nick was a bay stallion who liked to bite anyone who got to close while he was in his stall, once he was out and saddled his temper improved slightly and he stopped trying so hard to take chunks out of people and when he was being ridden he didn't bite anyone but he never completely stopped being vicious.

'You're completely insane, Aiden!' Dez accused. 'That horse's a monster.'

'Possibly, but don't blame me if he hates you.' Aiden said with a shrug. 'And he's a good horse even if does have personal space issues.'

She grabbed Nick's saddle and bridle from Dez and opened his stall. Nick raised his head from the water bucket and snorted at Aiden. Without bothering to close the stall door she approached him. 'Mind if we go for a bit of a trip?' She asked as she slung the saddle and it's blankets over his back. 'We have to leave before someone finds the guard so you'll just have to wait for a bit to get groomed.'

Aiden secured the saddle without Nick so much as snapping at her, she was the only person he tolerated without trying to bite too often and even when he did it was only in play. 'Come on, buddy, let's go get Doc and head out.' Aiden said as she finished with his bridle and led him out of the stall.

Both Dez and Gareth backed away from Nick as the huge horse nosed Doc. Aiden stood between the two massive horses and leaned on Doc slightly, he was 17.1 hands tall and sweet as could be. Nick was only slightly shorter and vicious as hell and yet he got along fine with Doc.

Aiden stepped out from between the horses and reached out a hand to Gareth, 'It's been good knowing you, don't follow my father blindly and you'll do fine. If you ever need to get out just go to the Varden, I imagine I'll end up there sooner or later.'

Gareth smiled and took her hand before pulling her into a bear hug. 'Same to you, lady. You've grown up well and I'm proud to say I had a hand in that. Take care of yourself, make sure to keep your heart as your own and you'll do fine.' The soldier said gruffly.

Aiden nodded and turned to Dez. 'Don't die.' She ordered.

'I'll try not to, my lady.' Dez laughed. 'Make sure to do the same.' His face sobered and he caught her eye. 'I'll miss you. If the war ever truly starts I'll see what I can do about dragging Gareth off to the Varden.' He to hugged Aiden and then pulled back, embarrassed.

'We'll go open the gates for you.' Gareth said, they were supposed to be guarding the side gate tonight. Both men turned and walked out into the rain.

When they were gone Aiden turned to the horses and reached out with her mind. The connection was clearer than it usually was with horses and they understood what she said perfectly. –We're finally leaving, boys, it's about time to.-

Agreement came from both horses and Nick stomped one hoof impatiently. Aiden took their reins in one hand and held her pack in the other as they left the stable. Just as she opened the barn door a black and white blur shot inside the barn.

Gigi shook himself off before rubbing against Aiden's legs. –Did you think I'd let you go without me? Well you were wrong. –

Shaking her head Aiden picked the cat up and petted his ears fondly. –You sure you wanna come G? - She asked. –It's gonna get pretty rough out there. I don't wanna see you hurt. –

-You're stuck with me. – Gigi replied while trying to lick all the water from his coat. –You're the smartest human I've found yet, you could almost be a cat. I have no interest in trying to train a new person. –

-It's so nice to know you love me. – Aiden said sarcastically. –You can come if you want but don't complain. –

She tucked the small cat inside her shirt and pulled her clothes tight against her body. Stepping out into the rain again she made her way to the gate with Doc and Nick following close behind. When she got there Aiden climbed the stairs to the top of the wall and stood beside Dez. 'I'm sorry about this.' She yelled over the wind before hitting him over the head with the hilt of her knife. He fell over, unconscious, without even a sound.

Aiden descended the stairs again and met Gareth at the gate. Before she could knock him out to Gareth caught her arm and twisted the knife out of her grip. 'I know what you have to do Aiden, but I suggest you take these first.' He offered a belt with a pair of sheathed long knives hanging from it.

Reaching out Aiden took the belt and strapped it around her thin waist. Gareth had taught her almost everything she knew about fighting, the king had assigned him to but she still appreciated it. He had been one of her earliest friends and remained a trusted advisor throughout her time in the castle. 'I'll miss you, old man.' And then he to fell as she knocked him over the head with her knife.

She finished opening the gate and then hurried back to the horses. Aiden swung onto Doc, careful of both Gigi and the egg. He grabbed one last thing from her saddlebags, thick leather wrist braces that extended three inches up her forearms. Aiden slipped them on quickly and tightened them with magic, they were to cover the thin chains tattooed around her wrists and hopefully keep the spells set on them from working when she left.

With one last glance at the castle Aiden caught sight of someone standing on a balcony facing her. Their eyes locked for a moment and she realized who it was. 'Murtagh.' The name fell softly from her lips and she closed her eyes for a second. 'Goodbye.'

Turning away she grabbed Nick's reins with one hand and dug her heels into Doc. The horses took off out of the gate and down the streets of the sleeping city. The trade gate was almost always open and she whipped through it before the guards could react, scattering the caravan that had been trudging through. The guards didn't bother to chase her, as far as they were concerned she was just another traveler trying to get a head start before the roads got crowded.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Aiden pulled the horses to a stop on a rise outside of the city and looked back. That was her whole life sitting there, everything and everyone she'd ever known was held inside those walls. Just then there was a meow from inside her shirt. –You still have me. – Gigi reminded her.

Reassuring feelings reached her from the horses and looking up Aiden could see a red star twinkling through a gap in the clouds. Maybe she wasn't so alone after all.

With the faintest of smiles Aiden turned away from the city and urged the horses on again.

End Chapter Two

Hey, sorry about the excruciating detail in some sections but I had this done ages ago and I haven't been able to use the computer with internet so when I got bored I just went back and added detail. And I know Murtagh is out of character, but considering what's been done to him in other fics I don't feel to bad about it. I'll try to work on keeping all the canon characters within their normal personalities in future.

And yes, Galbatorix likes cats. Just because I thought he needed to be a bit more pathetic.

I'd love it if someone reviewed but I'm not gonna beg for it.


	3. Chapter 3

I really hope someone bothers to read this. Eragon will be in it soon but I want to give her an actual story before throwing them together. Oh, and I don't own it.

**INSERT LINE HERE**

Aiden was cold, tired, and soaked to the bone when the first rays of sunlight washed over the land in front of her. She pulled Doc to a stop and practically fell out of the saddle, barely managing not to land face-first in the mud.

She tied Doc behind Nick and scrambled into the bay's saddle. Gigi had fallen asleep in one of the saddle bags hours ago, leaving her alone to continue her flight from Uru'Baen.

Aiden pulled cold, wet clothes away from her body and ran a hand through her hair, pushing it from her face only to have it stick uncomfortably to her neck.

With a few growled curses she pushed Nick as fast as she dared on the thin and muddy rode. She had left the main road an hour ago and was headed straight for the Spine, trying to gain as much of a lead on whoever Galbatorix sent after her as possible. The rain had slowed slightly in the early morning and now was just a steady drizzle that kept Aiden from becoming even slightly comfortable.

Looking up Aiden realized that in a moment she would leave the land she knew. There was a patch of burnt trees beside the road that marked the farthest point of her youthful adventures with Murtagh. She had been to Teirm and Dras Leona before, but only with an escort and her father's permission. She rubbed her wrists and hoped that the spells she'd put on the leather cuffs around them worked.

When she passed the trees her wrists burned and glowed for a second but it stopped quickly and she gasped with relief when nothing else happened. She had passed the last of her father's boundaries without harm and now all she had to worry about was finding this Brom.

**INSERT LINE HERE**

If only it had remained that easy, the next day she thundered down another side road, constantly looking over her shoulders for any signs of the soldiers that had stumbled upon her camp last night. She was tired to the point of falling off of Doc and the horses weren't much better, they had hardly slept last night before the first of Galbatorix's search parties tripped into their camp.

Aiden had managed to drive them back with what little magic she had the energy for and escape but it was too late, they had alerted the others to her location and now it was all she could do to stay a few miles ahead of them. Branches whipped at her face as she pushed the horses down the last in a series of barely-there paths in an attempt to loose her pursuers.

Gigi was tucked safely in one of the saddlebags and the pack holding her dragon egg was clasped close to her stomach with one arm. Her other hand was clutching the reins and Doc's mane in a desperate attempt to keep from falling off.

Aiden slowed the horses barely long enough to jump off of Doc and start running beside them. She was thanking every god she could remember for the fact that she was half-elf otherwise she would never have been able to keep this pace up.

–You okay? – She asked Gigi.

-I'll live, keep running. You need to stop soon, before you pass out in the middle of this damn forest. – Gigi replied with a faint hiss as he bounced around in his bag.

-If you hadn't noticed I happen to be in the middle of killing myself and the horses to get away from the soldiers following us, I don't exactly have time to stop and rest. – She snapped.

-You have to rest, now! –Gigi growled.

Aiden stumbled and kept running. –Fine, but I don't know the area well. –

After another half-hour of running Aiden spotted a cave in the side of a hill not far off of the path. She slowed the horses and turned them off of the path; she poked her head into the cave and sighed in relief. It was wide and deep enough for the horses to fit in and still leave enough space for her to sleep and the ground wasn't wet from yesterday's storm.

Aiden led Doc and Nick in and untacked them quickly; leaving the saddles and bags in a corner she brushed them and left them loose in the cave. Gigi sat on one of the saddles and groomed himself while she spread blankets on the cold ground and curled up.

-You should eat. – He said.

-I don't have the energy. Take watch and leave me to sleep. – She pulled her knees up to her chest and gathered the blankets around her like a nest, cradling the dragon egg with one arm.

Gigi sat at the opening to the cave for a moment before turning and trotting past the horses to Aiden. He pushed her arm out of the way and curled into a ball against Aiden as the sun set and the temperature dropped below freezing

**INSERT LINE HERE**

Aiden found herself next to a waterfall looking over a valley with a town in it. –Hello, Aiden. – A voice that she didn't quite recognize said from behind her.

She spun and found herself facing Ai. His face was more serious than when they had met before and his eyes no longer danced with laughter. –Your escape didn't go as planned? –

He raised an eyebrow at her and Aiden shook her head. –The escape was fine, everything went as planned. But a servant must have spotted the guard's body and alerted Galbatorix early in the morning because I was almost caught last night. I've been running since then and I'm not sure how far behind my pursuers are. I had to stop though; I would have fallen asleep on one of the horses if I didn't. –

Ai snorted and shook his head. –Humans. –

-A half-human who used magic hours ago and has been up for almost three days straight.- Aiden snapped. –Why am I here? Can't you let me rest for a moment? –

-You're here to begin your training. You can't expect to become a great rider over night.- Ai told her. A sword suddenly appeared in his hand.

-How will training here help me? It's a dream; it won't affect me in the real world. – She shook her head and turned to look at the valley below them.

-Wrong. – Ai snapped, -Whatever happens here happens to your body in the real world, I could cut you with this sword and when you woke up you'd still have the cut. Now, what does your sword look like so I can create it here? –

-Do you know what Sheilven Wyrda looks like? I took it when I left, it matches the egg's color and it's my right to have it as Jezza's only heir. – Aiden asked without turning around.

Ai's eyes widened slightly but the sword appeared next to Aiden, stuck into the ground. -Guard it with magic as you would in the real world. –

She pulled the sword up and whispered the correct words; a silver spark flew down the edge of the sword. –All right, what now? –

Without warning Ai attacked her, Aiden just barely managed to block the blade as it descended towards her shoulder. They spun around the cliff top; the only noise was the clash of steel-on-steel and the occasional gasp of pain. Ai was beating Aiden easily and she got the feeling he was holding back. It wasn't all that surprising, she had never been all that fond of swords, knives were easier for her to hold and lift as a small child when her combat training had begun and she had only ever learned the most basic techniques with a sword.

Every so often Ai would stop and show her how to do something correctly before resuming his attack. With a quick swing he hit her leg with the flat of his sword blade and Aiden crumpled with a yelp. She lay on the ground holding her leg and shivering as sweat poured down her body, groaning in pain.

The world seemed flash in and out of Aiden's vision as she sat there and all she was aware of was burning pain racing through her leg and memories of a child screaming. When the pain dulled Aiden hauled herself to her feet and leaned against a tree, wiping sweat from her face and glaring at Ai's back.

He was standing next to the river, looking out over the valley at the black mountain in the distance. –I didn't know your attacks were still so bad. Can't you do something about them? – He didn't turn to look at her and Aiden was glad for that.

Her voice was flat and emotionless when she spoke. –I can do nothing but try to avoid them; there is no cure for my father's curse. Some of the best healers and magicians in Alagaesia live in the palace; none of them could find a way to reverse it right after it happened. I doubt anyone will have better luck years after the fact. I've learned to live with it. –

-You'll just have to be careful when you fight. – Ai said.

-I always am. I can do anything anyone else can do with barely anymore effort, I can run and jump and fight better than most people. – She shook her head. –I suppose being half-elf helps with that; otherwise I'd probably be a lot worse off. –

Ai turned to look at her. A distant look suddenly crossed his face and he stared into the mountains blankly. –You need to wake up now. Something important is happening. –

-I guess I'll see you again tomorrow. – Aiden said. Ai nodded before everything became bright light.

**INSERT LINE HERE**

Aiden woke up with a start and winced as she tried to sit. Her body was covered with forming welts and bruises from her loss in the swordfight with Ai and she was soaked in cold sweat.

The egg she held close was rocking quickly and Gigi was standing across from it hissing softly. Aiden got up and stood beside Gigi to watch the egg. It was cracking in several places and she realized why Ai had sent her back, she was about to become a rider.

The top of the egg burst open and a tiny dragon came tumbling out onto the ground. It's scales were silvery-white with black edges, the tiny spikes running down it's back were black with blood red tips as were it's claws. When the tiny head turned to look at Aiden she saw that it's eyes were exactly the same as her own, silver with red rings around the pupils and black around the edges.

The tiny dragon stared at Aiden and rubbed against her leg. Aiden dropped to the floor and reached her left hand out, she knew what would happen when it touched her hand. As the dragon bumped it's head against her hand Aiden hissed in pain and the world spun as a silver oval scar formed on her left palm. A sudden feeling of strength and power hit her, she couldn't remember ever feeling so good.

Thoughts brushed against her own and it took all of Aiden's self control to keep from pushing the tiny creature out and shutting her mind to everything. She sighed and sent the tiny creature thoughts of contentment and adoration, as close as she could get to love at that moment.

Getting up she searched her saddle bags and found strips of dried meat, throwing a few to Gigi she stuck one in her mouth and slowly fed the rest to the dragon. The tiny beast snapped the meat up quickly and shoved at her arm when it was all gone. Aiden picked it up and dropped it in her lap, petting it's scaled head.

Gigi walked up beside Aiden and nosed the dragon halfway off of her lap, taking the space as his own. The dragon squeaked in protest and Aiden laughed quietly, -Are you jealous Gigi? –

-I am not jealous, just cold. – He objected before resting his head on the dragon's back and falling asleep.

The tiny dragon soon joined the cat in sleep. Aiden continued absently petting the dragon and scratching Gigi's ears while she stared into the night outside the cave. She let her thoughts drift and couldn't help but smile at the thought that she was a Rider now. She had thought Galbatorix would have killed her by now for her insolence.

An hour later the dragon stirred on her lap, waking Gigi as well. The cat shot up and hopped into his bag, looking at her expectantly. 'Time to go, I guess.' Aiden said, pushing the dragon off of her lap and standing.

She picked the dragon up and cleared the books out of her pack, tucking it in there. Then she put the pack on backwards so the tiny creature was cradled to her chest, smiling as it curled up as close as it could get to her and fell asleep.

The dragon taken care of she saddled the horses. She climbed onto Nick and they trotted out of the cave, picking up the pace when they reached the trail.

It was still dark out with no sign of an approaching dawn and Aiden could see her breath. She felt hardly better for her short rest and she had lost time by stopping for so long. But the soldiers wouldn't brave the winding trails in the dark for fear of loosing her tracks.

**INSERT LINE HERE**

It was morning of the day after she had stopped to rest and Aiden was once again about ready to fall over from exhaustion. The baby dragon wasn't helping with it's constant struggling to look out of the pack, she had finally arranged it so that it's head poked out of the top and it seemed content for the moment.

She had reached the Toark River far past Dras Leona in the night and was following one of it's meandering offshoots towards the Spine. She still kept a fast pace as she didn't know how far behind the soldiers were and her horses were just as tired as their rider.

They finally stopped again at a long, wide, slow spot in the stream and Aiden pulled everything off of the horses with arms that felt ready to fall off. She led them to the river and let them drink before telling them to remain by the clearing she had found not far from the stream.

Aiden couldn't stand being so disgustingly dirty so she found a clean pair of clothes and headed to the stream with the dragon following close behind her. Aiden stripped her muddy, sweat-soaked clothes off quickly and rinsed them, leaving them hanging on a branch to dry.

She left her clean clothes far from the bank and approached the stream. Pulling off the chain around her neck holding the sun charm she dipped it in the lazily flowing water. It glowed gold and she pulled it back out, the water was clean and without poison. That was the charm's job; it detected poisons for her, as the princess there had been more than a few attempts on her life.

Aiden brushed her fingers against the small scar on her leg where a bone had once protruded through the skin and shuddered, stepping quickly into the icy water and wading into a part where it barely reached shoulder height. Taking a deep breath she ducked under the water and swam a few laps of the swimming hole.

When she surfaced she found the dragon staring at her oddly. 'Want to come for a swim?' She asked it.

Tentatively the dragon stepped into the water, snorting when it felt the cold. It continued walking until the water swirled around it's neck and then it stopped. 'Come on, you can swim. I won't let you drown.' Aiden promised, pulling her feet off the bottom and paddling closer.

Without warning the dragon launched forward and left the water it could touch bottom in. It sunk below the surface for a second before figuring out how to swim and resurfacing. Aiden walked forward until the water barely came up to her thighs and sat down beside the little dragon.

It swam in circles around her for awhile and Aiden just sat and watched it. 'You need a name.' She thought out loud. 'I know a few old dragon names. You're a boy right?' She listed off a series of names and it sent her feelings of objection for them all. 'Well that's it, every single one I know and you don't like any. You're a pain in the ass, did you know?'

The annoying beast just blinked at her innocently and she sighed. 'Ah, there is one more. Cajjin, I didn't think of it before because it was one of the Forsworn's dragons. It means strong one.' A sudden wave of affection and happiness overwhelmed Aiden. 'You want that to be your name?' She asked in disbelief, 'You would. Gods, what will I do with you. I think I like it though, it fits. I'll call you Caj for short.'

A feeling of play fullness came from the dragon. 'Play? Catch me then.' She launched into the deeper water and swam away from Caj. The little dragon swam after her until they reached a section of the stream that was around twelve feet deep. Aiden ducked under completely and swam head first to the bottom, turning when she touched it to see Caj trying desperately to follow her, the little dragon got about halfway down before going back to the surface. She could hear him crying in distress at the fact that he was alone and she shot upwards to comfort it.

As soon as she broke the surface Caj bumped his head into her arm and squeaked triumphantly. Aiden narrowed her eyes at him, 'You little cheater. I can't believe you did that just to win.' She turned and swam for the bank, her bath had lasted far longer than intended and she still needed to sleep.

When she got out Aiden dried off as much as she could and pulled on her clean clothes. This time she wore a leather training outfit, a vest that laced up the front that was such a dark brown it looked black in all but the right light and matching pants with her belt at a slight angle over her hips because of the weight of her knives.

Caj followed her back to their camp where she built a fire and curled up next to it. Both Gigi and Caj joined her in sleep and for awhile the camp was peaceful.

**INSERT LINE HERE**

Aiden once again found herself standing on the cliff next to the waterfall. Without turning she asked a question that had been nagging at her for most of the day. -Why here? Why do you bring me to this place? How is it important? –

Ai walked up next to her and pointed at the town small town situated at the bottom of the valley. -Down there a boy is just now discovering his fate. A dragon has hatched for him and he is starting down a path that he can never turn back from. Whether he likes it or not he has just become a major player in a war that has been fought in the shadows for over a century and the side he chooses might just determine the fate of Alagaesia itself. You are here to guide him towards the right choice and keep him from ever second-guessing it. –

-You mean the one I'm to protect is down there? –Aiden asked.

-Yes. –

-What town is this? – She asked.

-Carvahall. –

Aiden frowned, -But that's where Brom lives. –

-Rather convenient if you think about it. How's your dragon? – Ai switched subjects suddenly.

-Fine. His name is Caj. – Aiden answered, turning around to see Sheilven Wyrda lying on the ground not far away.

Ai raised an eyebrow. –An odd choice, but a fitting one. I'm sure he will bring honor back to the name. –

-I wouldn't be so sure of that if I were you. – Aiden warned. –It might be hard to convince the people that I'm not like my father. –

-If I remember correctly you are favored by commoners for lessening Galbatorix's destructive insanity on many occasions. – He objected. –But you must remember that you may have to do unpleasant things to keep Galbatorix from killing your charge. And you will most likely have to keep such things from him to avoid loosing his trust. Remember, he will not see the world as you do. He may object to things that are necessary to his continued survival because he can't see them from your perspective. –

-I know. I don't intend on telling him everything that I do to protect him. I doubt anyone sees the world quite like I do, even you. – She commented, bending to pick up Sheilven.

-Maybe you're right. – Ai agreed, drawing his own sword. – But let's forget such things for now. –

Once again the air filled with the clash of metal and once again Aiden got her ass kicked. When Ai finally let her stop Aiden was sporting too many bruises to count. Though Ai himself had a black eye where she had punched him and several bruises on his chest. –How do you expect me to carry on if even in sleep I cannot find rest? –

-Learn to live with it or you have no chance of surviving Galbatorix. – Ai replied. –It's late, you should go. –

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

When Aiden woke up she felt hardly more rested than when she had gone to sleep. She managed to crawl out from under Gigi and Caj without waking them and headed out into the woods to try and clear her mind.

Bending down she picked up an almost perfectly blood red stone the size of the end of her middle finger. For the first time in over a day she thought of food and her stomach growled noisily.

Taking another look at the stone on her palm she decided that it would probably be a good idea to find something to eat.

Half an hour later she returned to her camp with three rabbits in hand, each with a small hole in it's head. The horses glanced up from their grazing and snorted at her before returning to eating.

It took little time to get the rabbits ready for cooking and restart the fire. When the smell of food filled the camp both Gigi and Caj woke up and sat beside Aiden in front of the fire. As soon as the rabbits were cooked Aiden took the branch they were hanging from off of the fire and pulled them free of it.

She threw a rabbit each to Caj and Gigi and carefully ate her own. The tiny meal did little to satisfy her hunger but she could do nothing more at the moment. Caj tried to get her to play after he finished eating but she ignored him and packed up her small camp.

When the clearing looked like no one had ever camped in it Aiden picked Caj up and headed towards the horses. 'Come on you, we've got to go now.'

Gigi was already in his bag and asleep and the horses were completely ready to go. All she had to do was convince Caj that he really wanted to go back into his bag. After several minutes and many curses Caj reluctantly let himself be stuffed into the bag and Aiden left the campsite behind just as the sun set.

**INSERT LINE HERE**

The next week-and-a-half continued much the same way, Aiden traveled at night and slept for around half the day before setting out again. More often then not she went hungry, only bothering to feed Caj and Gigi before falling asleep. And even in sleep she found no rest, her training continued with Ai and she woke up with twice as many bruises as when she had gone to sleep.

Aiden made the decision to stop following the Spine and actually enter it's dark forests when the soldiers almost caught up to her a week after her escape from Uru'Baen. The soldiers fell far behind after that as a result of their unwillingness to go to far into the mountains. Her plan was to loop through the mountains and leave the soldiers far behind before descending to the plains and heading to Carvahall.

Caj had grown to the point that he had to fly low over the horses and hope he wasn't spotted. He had yet to truly speak but Aiden was content to show him mental images and hold conversations with Gigi.

**INSERT LINE HERE**

Aiden was five days into the Spine and riding slowly for the first time since she had escaped. The air was cold so high in the mountains and there was snow on the ground. Aiden was wearing her leather vest with two extra shirts overtop of it and an extra pair of loose pants. Gigi was curled up inside her second shirt for warmth and still complaining every so often.

Caj was flying low overhead, performing tricks to try and impress Aiden. She praised him occasionally, not really paying attention.

-We'll stop soon. – Aiden told Caj and Gigi as the sun began to rise. –I think we can afford to rest a little longer today, the soldiers are far behind. –

Caj spotted a clearing quickly and Aiden veered off the trail to join him. She had to clear snow from the ground so that she could build a fire in the center of the clearing and again when the fire was lit to have a place to sleep. When that was done Aiden sat by the fire rapped in all of her blankets with Caj beside her and Gigi on her lap and stared into the small flames.

An hour after she made camp Aiden curled up on her side and fell asleep with her head on Caj's side.

**INSERT LINE HERE**

Instead of appearing above Carvahall as she expected Aiden found herself in a huge, walled garden. She recognized this place; it was the palace gardens in Uru'Baen. –Why the hell am I here? -

-Because, daughter, I felt it was time you were punished for your misbehavior. Children shouldn't run away from home, especially princesses. – A cold voice came from behind Aiden.

She turned to see Galbatorix sitting on a lawn not far behind her, smiling cruelly. –Shall we begin? –

Aiden had just long enough to turn and try to run before pain erupted behind her eyes and spread throughout her body. Her knees buckled and she collapsed at the base of a rosebush, its thorns tearing at her face and hair. The first wave of pain subsided and Aiden lay in the dirt sweating and waiting for the next to come crashing down on her. Galbatorix never stopped punishing her so quickly; he always let her recover slightly before renewing her torture.

Galbatorix said a word in the ancient language that she knew all to well and her vision went black as pain tore at every part of her. This was one of Galbatorix's favorite punishments; it caused intense pain but left no physical mark so whoever it was used on was completely functional within a few minutes.

Aiden didn't remember screaming but when the pain stopped her throat was raw and she was gasping for breath. After the world stilled Aiden sat up slowly, ignoring the thorns digging into her back as she fought the urge to cry. Galbatorix watched emotionlessly as his daughter struggled to stand and stared hatefully at him.

-If you choose to swear in the ancient language to come home I may let you off lightly. It would be so easy to return, you could be the most powerful woman in the world. Joining the Varden won't help you; it will only make you and your dragon weaker. They can't teach you what I can. – He stood and approached Aiden slowly. –You felt a new rush of power when your dragon hatched, didn't you? I remember what it was like, you felt stronger than you ever have before. Especially in your previously limited magical talents.

-You could have so much more power than that if you would only return. You would be stronger even than the elves who cast your mother out, you could crush them with barely a thought, to avenge her. – Galbatorix was standing in front of her, a cold smile twisting his lips. He grabbed Aiden's chin and forced her to look at him. –All you have to do is return and promise to serve me. It isn't so hard; Jezza did it and your mother. –

-No. Jezza was forced to swear, there is **nothing** you can do to make me serve you. I would let you kill me and my dragon before I ever returned to your service. – Galbatorix released her face and turned away, once again sitting on the grass.

-Come sit, I have not seen you in to long. – Aiden sat carefully, wary of his sudden change in mood. He waved his hand and two wine glasses appeared in front of them along with a bottle. –Would you like a drink? –

Aiden nodded and he poured wine into both glasses, handing one to her. She pulled the sun charm from her neck and dipped it in the drink, it glowed gold and she returned it to her neck before taking a drink. –I'm disappointed that you think I would poison you, daughter. –

-You can never be too careful, especially when dealing with enemies who would do almost anything to force you to do as they wish. – Aiden returned, playing with the black ends of her hair.

Galbatorix's glanced at her hair and shook his head as if he was disappointed in her. –My dear, you think that your precious Jezza did nothing to ensure that you would follow the path she wished you to? Did you think that all of the magic she gave you before dieing came without a price? –

Aiden frowned in confusion, dropping her hair. When she had known she was going to die Jezza had given a small amount of her magic to Aiden "To protect you" had been her exact words. Aiden had very limited magical abilities before that, she could barely light a fire, but with Jezza's magic she had gained some trace of power. Transferring that much magic caused physical changes to whoever received it, the tips of Aiden's hair and her eyebrows had turned the color of Jezza's hair; her skin had darkened slightly from it's absolute fish-belly whiteness; and her shoulders had grown broader. And no matter how many times she cut the ends of her hair off they always turned black again. –She didn't tell me I had to do anything to keep the power and it's stayed for five years. Along with the changes it brought. –

He sighed, -Of course she didn't tell you, she's probably waiting for a time when you can no longer turn back and have to accept her price because you rely so heavily on magic. – Galbatorix chuckled at her expression of shock -Oh yes, I know that she can still contact you sometimes. I can only hypothesize that the magic she gave you would disappear if you were to choose what she considers the 'wrong' side in this war. We could only truly find out if you were to return home, or… you could ask her, if you think she'd answer truthfully. So you see, even those you trust and dare I say _love_ only use you for a greater purpose. At least I have always been honest in what I wish you to do. –

-No, Jezza would never do that, she trusts me. She would let me make my own choice. – Aiden said firmly, she had listened in disbelief as Galbatorix had tried to convince her that Jezza was just as guilty as he was, if not more so. But still, she wondered if there was truth in his words. The fact that he had made her doubt herself made her even angrier at him. –Why do you always have to do this? Every time something good happens you try to ruin it. Why can't her gift be just that, a gift? With no hidden agenda or plot to force me to do something. – She yelled at him. –You've messed everything up. I don't want to have to be like this, always looking over my shoulder and hating everything, I want my life to be plain and boring and normal. I'd rather be a peasant who actually has something to complain about but doesn't than a winy princess who everyone thinks is a brat for pitying herself when she's got everything she could ever want. –

-You need to learn to see the truth in things, daughter. You are far better than any of those peasants will ever be and you shouldn't measure yourself by what they think of you. Especially when you could have such power, you could crush one of them with a thought, even now. – Galbatorix said unpleasantly.

-But I'm not better than them. – Aiden objected. –Being able to kill them doesn't make me better than anyone. I'm spoiled and bitchy and horrible. I complain about how bad I have it while people are starving and fighting and dieing without so much as a word of complaint. –

-You are useless to me while you act this way, but maybe as your power grows you will see reason. – Galbatorix growled. –Your punishment isn't over yet, but for now leave me.-

Aiden barely paid attention as the garden faded around her and Galbatorix disappeared.

**End Chapter Three**

Aiden's whole I'm a winy self-pitying bitch thing was for any and all Mary-sue mockers, including me. 'Cause even though I'm righting a character that most people will think is a Mary-Sue I'm occasionally gonna mock her winy, self-pitying ass like that. I just can't stand writing an OC unless I get to make fun of her to.

Anyways, hope somebody liked it. If you did it would be nice if you could review. I would like to hear what you think of Aiden, even if you do think she's a horrible Mary-sue.


End file.
